


Not The Right Word, Right?

by TrashStash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashStash/pseuds/TrashStash
Summary: He closed his eyes, thinking hard on if it was the right word, and with his thoughts being stalled he didn't know why this, out of all things, was difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write, to figure out if what I'm writing is something I'm trying to write, or if I'm just not... (=o=;) Okay, or if I'm just not finding the right words, so to say.  
> Who knows what this is, I have no tags that relate.  
> Or, that I know of. I don't know what this is but it's happening, currently.  
> It doesn't make sense, this writing so please be mindful that I am not that great right now (^O^;)

He stared at the ceiling, stared at those light beams that fanned out from the crack between the curtains.

He stared at them as they slowly moved, almost like they were trembling. Trembling.

_That wasn't the right word_.

What would be the right word? Moving? Okay, words that were related to trembling :

Moving. 

_No, not it._

Shaking.

_No_

Wobbled.

_Not it_

Matt sighed, blinking hard as he kept staring at the,

Quivering? Light beams?

_Quivering. No. Not it either._

Then, what?

He turned to his side then, facing the wall as he started examining it; With his index and middle finger he ran them across it, the cool feeling of it waking him up, making him focus. God, he needed the focus. He didn't move, but just kept moving his fingers across the wall until his arm hurt from holding it up.

When he dropped his arm he rolled onto his back again, staring at the light beams that still moved, still trembled on the roof.

_No, not trembled. God, what was the word he was looking for? Was it trembled? Was he thinking of that word to much?_

He huffed out a breath, getting slightly confused from his mind not making up if 'trembling' was the damn right word or not.

He still stared though, stared at the light beams that fanned out from the crack between the courtains

What was the word, the word that described these light beams? If he figured out which word it was he would be able to get up from bed. Okay, until he got the word, he wasn't allowed to get up from bed. 

Matt moved to a more comfortable position, which was one arm tightly tucked under his head and the other laying beside his head, and with the new position he thought again, of, what were some words that were related to trembling that worked?

Shuddering?

_No_

Tottering?

_No_

Fluttering.

He let out a huff of a laugh at that. There, that was the word. Fluttering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What a mess (^O^;)


End file.
